Where Are You Tardis?
by packmate
Summary: Someone is after the Doctor's Tardis. But who? In a strange twist of fate, the Tardis and her Timelord are seperated and the Tardis appears in New York City...But there's even a bigger problem than that...She's become Human.
1. Chapter 1

"TARDIS!" Was all I could hear him scream as I fell threw the time warp without him. Even I did not know where it might lead, or who would even find me. Would I even ever see him again? Would he ever find me in the mazes of time? As the darkness engulfed me, I felt my boards rip off my body, stripping me down to my hard wiring. I felt like screaming. No he would never find, no one could ever find me. The warp was ripping me to shreds.

The blackness was absurd and disgusting without him. The normal pull and swish of time travel was unrealistic without my Timelord. It was beginning to become hard to even breath...Wait, breathing?

I was trying to breath!

No wonder he couldn't follow me through the warp. He must of known it had been tampered with. Someone wanted me, and wanted me without him, knowing we were a packaged deal. They couldn't possibly obtain me unless I was without him. They couldn't possibly obtain me if I still was a full on spaceship. But they could if I was a human.

He screams of Tardis still rung in my newly formed ears. It chilled my...skin. Skin? Yes, it was called skin. My now skin. I couldn't shake how weird that sounded even as I appeared stark naked in the middle of Central Park in New York, New York. America. As a human girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, what do I do now? I don't think even Americans act to kindly to people stark naked in the middle of a park. Luckily, the day was cold, and I had enough time to climb into a thick leaved tree before anyone really noticed me.

I almost let out a groan when I took notice what colour my hair was, a flaming ginger. It might make the Doctor happy, but it was a bother for hiding. Plus the ginger jokes were mostly proven to be true by Amy.

I was cold and felt almost like being naked was the equal to everyone seeing my circuity. No one sees my circuity but the Doctor. This was quite a horrible day so far. But, of course, I had a plan. A young man strolling around with a yippy dog walked underneath me.

"Hello, sir can you help me?" I called out. He looked around then finally up and saw my face. The rest of my body was covered by the green.

"How did you get up there?" He said in a daze. His speech made him sound very unintelligent. Wonderful.

"Well, you see, I was helping a girl get her poor cat out of a tree. After I climbed all the way," Which was a lie, the tree wasn't very high up, "I threw her cat down for her and she simply just ran off!"

"That's terrible!" The man interrupted.

"I know! It's seems like the manners of people these days have just gone down considerably. But anyways, when she had left I began to understand why her cat got stuck up her. I just couldn't get down. I would have called the fire department, but the battery on my portie had died."

"Your portie?" He interrupted again. My eyebrow slightly crunched in annoyance.

"My portable cellular device." I sighed.

"Ohhhhhh."

"Could you help me out so much, and throw the trench coat up here? I can use it like a rope and pull myself down." I finally was able to finish my story.

"Of course! But are you sure you don't want me to call the firemen or something? Park patrol?"

"No!" I answered ay to quickly and loudly. "I mean, I don't want to be more a a hassle."

"Well, then here!' He threw up his coat with a smile. "I mean, I can't let a pretty girl like you-" But by then I had already pulled on the coat and tied it, jumped down from the tree, and started to run. "Hey! Come back here!" I heard him yell, but I was already far ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

She could admit, Central Park was a beautiful place to have ended up. It calmed her, the trees, the sweet smelling flowers. She never really got to enjoy them really, always on the move, or even more likely the run.

The Tardis re-tied her new coat slightly tighter. It sorta annoyed her though, it was almost identical to the past Doctor's. The tenth Doctor, he was truly an adventurer. He was like a superhero who's only purpose was the benefit of others. Her new Doctor was when all of the madness had finally caught up with him. The adventures turned more to horrors, her constant fear that her Timelord would be simply stolen away from her forever. Nether the less, she loved her Doctor regardless.

"What's this?" She mumbled as she ruffled into one of the pockets. A worn wallet slide out into her hands. Her guilt fluttered at her for a second. He was probably poor, the man she had stolen this from. Opening the wallet, it was bare besides his basic information.

"You shouldn't care Tardis, you just need to find your Doctor. That's all that matters. But how." She couldn't just walk aimlessly in a place like this. She needed a place to stay. To lay out a plan. It was hard for her to think though, the man's wallet heavy in her hand. It was weird, having so many emotions. She wondered how humans could ever deal with them. She could only take a few more steps before she tilted her head back with a moan.

"Here's your wallet back." Tardis had spent almost an full hour trying to find the man she had stolen from. He turned around to see her and went flabbergasted. He took a few moments to come to his senses as she held out the wallet to him.

"Wait, what?"He finally blurted out with a wild hand juster.

"I didn't realize I also took your wallet too. Just take it." The Tardis said with a stern face. The sun was starting to set.

"Let me get this straight, you steal my coat and my wallet, and you come back to give it back to me?" The man said with utter confusion. Just then, something caught her eye.

"Has that angel always been there?" He looked over and squinted.

"No, I think it's completely new."

"Run."

"What?"

"Don't speak just run!" She grabbed his wrist and finally understood why the Doctor did the things he did.


End file.
